When the Sky Turns Red
by shadowmarialove
Summary: "I'll leave you scrolls. Take care of them, and learn Everything. Listen Hiruzen, and listen well. When the Sky Turns Red run, run, run, and never look back. Hide, hide, hide, don't let them find you. I raised you fine, you will be fine…..When the Sky Turns Red run, run, run….


**Yo! So I came up with this idea...there is a story behind it but I'm to lazy to explain. Anyway, If you like it wellllll Nice don't care! If you don't like it I still won't care. If you review to tell me I suck or I am Awesome, which I already know, *cough*...Still give me pointers...I'm not the best writer...well onto the story...**

**I DON't own Naruto Only Idea~**

* * *

When he was a child he remembered having "dreams" of the sky turning red with blood. He remembers so vividly. The metallic smell of blood. When he looked into the sky all he saw was red, and he sometimes wondered why.

Then he would see a teen, full of blood. His hair all red and his blue eyes seemed disgusted, but never sorrowful. He would turn and look at him, and smile. A smile that made him forget about the blood that pooled at his feet, and the littered bodies of disfigured _beings_ that once cause chaos on the earth. The teen would walk towards him and the sound of his feet splashing and squeaking. He would kneel and softly pat his head, with blood in his hands.

"They're not finished. They will come back."

"But its okay, you will be here, right aniki?"

He would only smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Eyes filled with worry and wisdom and knowing.

"Ah, but I won't be there when they come back."

"But you can't die! You said so yourself brother."

"Indeed, I did Hiruzen, but I won't be with you any longer. My time is running out. It is true that I can't die but my memory is fading and my body is reverting to my young days."

His eyes would widen and he would understand, but he didn't want that. He didn't want his brother fading just like _her_.

"**no, No, NO! **You can't leave me **ANIKI! **Please don't leave me like _her_, Please, please please, **Please NARUTO**!"

His eyes would soften and he would speak softly. His face full of blood and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Listen to me Hiruzen, when I leave, my body and heart will be with you. My time is limited so I will train you how to fight them, but you will have to learn how to hide an-

His head would suddenly snap towards the sky and his eyes widen in panic. The sky is turning blue, I will lose my brother. Tears stream down my face as I see the sky turn blue. Now I wish it would remain red so my brother would stay. His brother chokes back a sob and holds him so close, tears on his eyes.

"I'll leave you scrolls. Take care of them, and _learn_ **Everything. **Listen Hiruzen, and listen well. When the Sky Turns Red run, run, run, and never look back. Hide, hide, hide, don't let them find you. I raised you fine, you will be fine…..When the Sky **_Turns_** _Red_ **run, run, run**….

He would wake up. Tears streaming down his face and he would forget in a matter of minutes, going back to sleep. That had been long ago before the world knew of shinobi. Yet he would survive and have many childhoods and would not remember. His name never changed but his surname did. His brother by his side all the time, but never there. He could befriend him and form a bond. The next time they met would be the same. Always by his side, his brother. He, however, never noticed and could never remember his brother's words.

It wasn't until many thousand of years later where he would stand as an old man in an office. Looking at the sky, he remembered. The dream and his life all remembered.

"**ANBU!**"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Evacuate the village, children, women, men, criminals. **_I don't care_**; get them all in the Hokage Monument, **Now!**"

"B-but Hokage-sama there is no dang-

"**NOW!"**

**"**H-hai"

He ran across the rooftops looking at the village panic. But that didn't matter. Finding the apartment he wanted he looked in the kitchen, where there was a boy with eyes blue as the ocean.

"Naruto, let's go!"

"O-old man...why? What's wrong?"

"**Let's go!** _Naruto_ it's **_urgent_**!"

Perhaps it was the tone in which he spoke that he understands and he pulls him in a hug. He grabs unto his brother and off they go, into the HokageMonument. He doesn't notice but his fingers and face have become firm once again, and no longer is he an old man, but a teen.

_When __they__ come, you will need strength little brother._

He runs and runs and never looks back. For the sky is turning red and the smell of blood is once again in the air. Screams and laughter can be heard from far away, but not in _his_ village were its safe. He enters the safe and never let's go of Naruto. The shinobi and villagers, his teammates all stare. Their leader is young again. When the last people come he seals the safe, where he once slept with his brother and _her_. He doesn't speak, just hugs Naruto closer and his people stare in confusion and wonder. He remembers now.

_When the Sky Turns Red, __**run, run, run**__…For they shall come and kill all, but don't worry I shall be there, that is a promise of a lifetime my little brother._

And then he notices how Naruto has never let him go. And he thinks of his brother's words. The sky outside is **Red.** For when he looked at the sky it cracked and out came blood with _beings_ all sound, ugly, and disgusting. And he hears the screams of all the nations and the _beings_ laughing and mocking their pain. And all he can say to his people are those words that long ago his brother had told him.

"When the _Sky_ Turns **Red**, **run, run, run**, for _They_ Shall Come and **Kill All**."

* * *

**Mmmm...Posted on the 4/4/13 7:00PM**


End file.
